One Word Breaks a Promise
by popalopolis
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Sometimes words bring more pain than needles. They live in their own universe, but how long can they keep the outside world on the outside? One is sincere while the other is regrettful. Both are naive. SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of these characters as they all belong to Masashi Kishomoto.

**A/N: So. Here's the first chapter of my story. This is an AU! Don't worry if you're confused at the end of this chapter as everything will be explained as the story progresses Read and review please (as I enjoy feedback and criticism) D**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. This title is possibly temporary so I might change it **

_**One Word Breaks a Promise**_

Chapter One: A Sky Full of Trouble 

They sat opposite each other with all of the taller boy's books spread across the table, successfully covering its entire surface. Though he was on the verge of tears, the shorter one had made a promise to himself not to show any signs of weakness to his pupil and forced a wide, albeit sad grin to stay sprawled across his face. But no matter how hard he tried to hide it, his pupil had known that something was the matter just by looking into his eyes (even though he had only one swift opportunity to actually have a look before his teacher had decided to completely refuse making eye contact with him). No matter how hard he had tried, the smaller boy couldn't manage to disguise his eyes. It had always been like this. His eyes were like an open book and all his emotions were always displayed in them for the entire world to see. Today they weren't as bright as usual and a wave of sadness seemed to wash over them. They remained glued to the books on the desk and refused to look anywhere else, especially at their owner's observant companion.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the taller boy had suddenly yelled, unsuccessful in his attempt to get his companion to spare a glance in his direction.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he replied under his breath, barely audible. It was as if he wasn't even there, lost in his vast ocean of thoughts and troubles.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, undeniably concerned even if he refused to show it.

It was minutes before the smaller of the two replied. The time that passed seemed like hours as the two boys sat during that considerably short amount of time. All they heard were their own inhaling and exhaling and the tick-tick-ticking of the clock in the other room. Time passed by and Naruto stared out the large window, as if living a dream before he managed a reply.

"Is it true?" he asked his companion as he continued to stare out the large window, wondering what life would be like if all his troubles would just dissipate into the vast and endless sky. Wouldn't it be wonderful if every time you went outside, all of your troubles would just evaporate into the sky? Uzumaki Naruto thought about this and determined that even if it were possible for your troubles to evaporate into the sky, eventually it would get full and all your troubles would come pouring down like rain.

Now it was the Uchiha's turn not to have a reply. It was not that he didn't have one. It's just that he didn't want to believe it, let alone give it to Naruto. It was too troubling to think about and he just didn't have to deal with such a burden. He didn't want to have to face the many consequences of uttering the dangerous word. And so he gave no reply and the two boys continued to sit in silence.

During these empty minutes, the two switched places. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground and Naruto stared at him, waiting. The smaller one continued to wait and wait and wait as he stared as his companion in anxious patience.

"Please," the waiting boy finally uttered causing his companion to look up and meet his gaze, "Please…tell me. Is it true?"

Neither of them dared to look away. A blanket of tension drifted through the air as they continued to scan each other's eyes. Sasuke's icy gaze had by now melted and Naruto could plainly see that he too was anxious and maybe even confused. His eyes seemed to be silently pleading with the other boy, but after Naruto showed no sign of turning away or breaking the silence, he finally uttered the single word that he had feared to say.

"Yes."

It was at that very moment that time itself seemed to stop. The two boys sat silently looking into each other's eyes, trapped in their own universe, unaffected by the world outside that room. The seconds continued to tick by on the clock in the other room and a few seconds later, the taller boy's eyes changed to a much sadder shade than onyx and he uttered to more words, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally breaking the bridge between their eyes and returning to glancing on the floor.

"Me too," Naruto said.

Another wave of silence washed over them but unlike the last few that had passed by, this one only lasted mere seconds before Naruto gathered his books from the table top and stuffed them into his bag, which, up until now lay beside him on the floor. Uchiha Sasuke kept his gaze on the floor as his companion got up and left him alone in his apartment. It was only after Naruto had left that Sasuke noticed that a set of tears had fallen from his eyes. A flood of memories passed through his mind and a newfound determination had spread across his body as he stood up.

It had only been a few minutes since he had left his companion's apartment and he had only traveled a short distance before the Uchiha had caught up with him.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled in a mix of exhaustion and desperation, a few feet away from the boy whom he had just called.

Said boy stood rooted in his spot while the other continued to approach. By the time Naruto spoke, the other boy was right behind him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he said quietly, his back to his companion and fresh tears welling up inside his half-lidded eyes, "Uchiha Sasuke, you promised that you wouldn't fall in love with me..."


End file.
